


kiss me thru the phone

by kawaiite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aural Kink, Established Relationship, Experimentation, M/M, Mainly KenHina, Minor Spoilers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiite/pseuds/kawaiite
Summary: “‘Oh yeah?’ Hinata chuckles. ‘Then it’s a surprise?’The way Hinata’s hair drinks in the moonlight beautifully — his warm and somewhat calm demeanour; the way he can be so innocently oblivious to all the sun-bright, great big neon signs that point right to the answers.‘Yeah,’ Kenma affirms. He doesn’t give Hinata even a moment to think, roughly drags him back for another kiss. ‘It’s a surprise.’”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	kiss me thru the phone

**Author's Note:**

> just to preface, there are some minor spoilers sprinkled throughout so please use caution if you haven’t completed the manga :)

Hinata, sweet as he always was, knew he was a little reluctant of being too rough with Kenma sometimes. But tonight, tonight was  _ definitely  _ the night he knew that he wanted to take things slow. Nice and easy, that way he could savour the moment and selfishly indulge and gorge on his boyfriend’s beauty. 

Sure, Hinata thought, there’d been nights where he knew he got ahead of himself…  _ way  _ too ahead of himself. The kind of atmosphere where Kenma didn’t even know what to say or do. Nights where there might be a full moon and a sea of blinking stars, Hinata gripping Kenma’s thighs until they bloom purple. Nights where Hinata could compare the whites of Kenma’s blissed out rolled back eyes to the dazzling shine of the moon, itself. 

But there’d also been nights kinda like these — a deep shiver coaxing up Hinata’s spine, making goosebumps on his arms. Kenma traces his featherweight fingertips across Hinata’s bottom lip, leant in so close yet so far away. Hinata feels his own hot breath bounce back against his mouth from Kenma’s closeness; in the pale night, Kenma looks breathtaking. The oversized sweater, fancy name brand boxers and some socks with a cute cartoon character on them that Hinata doesn’t recognize. It’s perfect. It’s all perfect. 

“Kenma…” Hinata barely whispers. He lays his hand carefully on Kenma’s thigh and darts his eyes between Kenma’s eyes and lips, all too wanting. 

“Yes, Shouyou?” He answers, his voice just an octave louder. The barely noticeable power move immediately lets Hinata know that tonight, he’s  _ not  _ the one in charge. 

“Can we…?” 

Kenma doesn’t even bother to stifle a giggle. His hair, like black silk, bounces with the slight movement of his head. 

“We’re not shy around each other anymore, are we, Shouyou? C’mon. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want  _ you,  _ Kenma,” Hinata stifles a gasp, Kenma’s fingers slipping easily into his mouth, running along his tongue. Pretty quickly he comes to a revelation. There’s gonna be no taking it easy tonight. Hinata’s in the hot seat, and he’s  _ more  _ than fine with that, too. 

“Is that so?” 

Hinata encloses his lips around the fingers, languidly lapping. He hums softly, almost letting his eyes close for a second when he moves his neck back and forth a little to suck on the length of Kenma’s fingers. 

Kenma laughs again, tightly. He’s so hot when he laughs, Hinata thinks, then adds —  _ and  _ beautiful! Like he was listening. He supposes he’s fine with admiring his boyfriend’s beauty in a touch-and-go way, but he definitely might try to linger here and there. Hinata shivers at the thought. 

“You want me so bad, hm?” Hinata tries to nod without moving his head too much. He teases his hand up Kenma’s side, slipping under his shirt. Kenma musters all his focus into the feeling of Hinata’s warm, slick tongue laving his fingers as to not show that he’s getting really fucking turned on by the sight and the feel — Hinata’s bare hand on his bare skin  _ really  _ not helping. 

But again, tonight is  _ not  _ the night that Hinata’s in charge. 

“Would you do anything?” Kenma mutters, taking his hand back, and his heart pounds when he watches strings of Hinata’s saliva stick to his fingertips. Hinata’s mouth is immediately busy again, this time with his own hand folded over it trying to hold back any embarrassing noises when Kenma’s hand relocates to his crotch. “Hey, Shouyou?  _ Anything?”  _

Kenma can’t afford to laugh again; seeing Hinata nod like he’s never nodded before is probably simultaneously the funniest, cutest, and sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Say it then, Shouyou.” Kenma says. “Tell me you’d do anything for me.” 

Kenma’s saliva slick hand easily slips under the waistband of his boyfriend’s shorts. It’s a flattering feeling: Hinata’s cock is already hard, pulsing against Kenma’s palm. He dips one wet finger against his slit, watching carefully for Hinata’s sultry reactions, paying loving attention only to the head of his cock. Under Kenma’s shirt, Hinata’s hand suddenly barely knows where it is and desperately grasps his hip for purchase. 

_ “Anything,”  _ Hinata breathes hot and slow, trying to keep eye level with Kenma when his eyes can barely even stay open. 

Then just like that, the warmth is gone. 

Hinata sputters like an old car as Kenma smiles and gets up from the bed and retreats out of the bedroom into the living room. 

“H-Hey! Kenma?!” He yells, expecting maybe  _ some  _ kind of reply — anything would be nice. Absently, he groans and drags his hand over to his crotch and palms himself through his shorts. “The hell…” 

Hinata tries ( _ extra  _ emphasis on ‘tries’) to stay quiet so he can hear whatever the hell Kenma randomly decided to do (maybe he forgot to wash a dish or something), but it’s hard when his hand feels  _ damn  _ good. Not as good as Kenma’s, obviously, but Hinata grips himself and strokes in the right places and he’s already becoming a wilted, needy mess. 

Fine, Hinata thinks, I guess I’ll just do the hard work myself. 

Just as he hoists both his legs onto the bed and presses his back against the headboard, barely resisting his carnal urges, he hears the padding of Kenma’s footsteps. His body is set alight in anticipation and by the time he expects Kenma back, he’s trembling. 

But he’s not yet. 

Hinata pouts, letting out a tiny sigh. He can still kind of hear Kenma doing whatever he’s doing, his soft voice accompanying his footsteps. Is he seriously talking to himself? Is he actually not gonna come back? Did he just… randomly give up? 

It feels like forever by the time Kenma comes back, and it doesn’t even look like anything happened. All that changed was that Kenma’s got his phone in his hand. He let it die when he fell asleep while rewatching the Karasuno-Inarizaki game; he whined and grumbled when he had to wait for it to charge again. That was it. He  _ really  _ interrupted all that, just for his phone?

Kenma smiles like he knows exactly what Hinata’s thinking. Which he probably does, Hinata thinks begrudgingly, because he’s good at that. He pouts even more than he totally already is, and crosses his arms with a huff. Even closes his eyes and turns his head to the side. Yup, he thinks, that’ll show him. 

But all Kenma does is kneel onto the bed and set his phone face down beside Hinata, running his other hand up the length of his thigh. 

“I’m sorry, Shouyou. I just had to get my phone,” he says, sitting in front of Hinata with both hands on his legs now. 

“You had to  _ abandon me _ because of your phone, Kenma? Really? My feelings are hurt!” 

The hands back on his body  _ were  _ nice, but… 

“Shouyou, look at me please,” Kenma’s voice is always warm and reassuring. It’s a blanket straight from the drier on a rainy day. It’s comfort — it’s what Hinata yearns for. 

He tries to be angry for even a moment more, but he just can’t. Instead of a pout, he sulks and his expression sinks. 

“This is what I needed for tonight, so please don’t be angry. Trust me. Okay?” Kenma’s touch deepens, the pads of his thumbs pressing into Hinata’s skin. They catch each other’s eyes and Hinata feels a little better, even smiles, and sighs. He truly could never resist when Kenma got so serious. 

“Hmm? You gonna record me or somethin’?” He asks playfully, his shy smile turning into a grin when Kenma smiles back. 

One of Kenma’s hands trails up to Hinata’s cheek, then into his hair. The soft strands curl nicely around his fingers, and Kenma uses that leverage to bring Hinata in for a slow kiss. 

“I’m not going to record you, Shouyou,” he mumbles, voice firm but soft. 

“Oh yeah?” Hinata chuckles. “Then it’s a surprise?” 

The way Hinata’s hair drinks in the moonlight beautifully — his warm and somewhat calm demeanour; the way he can be so innocently oblivious to all the sun-bright, great big neon signs that point right to the answers. 

“Yeah,” Kenma affirms. He doesn’t give Hinata even a moment to think, roughly drags him back for another kiss. “It’s a surprise.” 

It’s a fervent mess, a beautiful wreck. Hinata is, at least. So much blood rushes right back to his head quickly making him submissive against Kenma. He pushes at the sheets with his feet, muscles tense because sometimes Kenma is just too good at what he does — suspiciously good, even though Hinata knows there’s nothing suspicious about it. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t think about that a lot. And while Kenma sucks a line down his throat, his hips pinned to the bed under Kenma’s weight, he’s in no position to be thinking at all. 

His tongue is molten slick against Hinata’s skin, the easy route to Hinata’s voice is  _ always  _ that damn mouth. He dares a peek down when Kenma laps at his chest, their eyes automatically meeting. Hinata startles himself, getting shivers, keeping focus on Kenma carefully plucking his every nerve. Kenma’s eyes somehow gleam more in the dim light, shine like he’s glass. The warmth slowly traversing down Hinata’s torso convinces him otherwise, however. He’s a damn steam train, full speed ahead to travel cross-country in a day. Hinata runs a shaky hand through the ends of Kenma’s hair, tucking some strands behind his ear. He tosses his head back when there’s barely a pause between teasing and the head of Hinata’s cock being enveloped in a wet heat. 

Hinata squeezes his eyes shut, his grip tightening, grasping at Kenma’s scalp. He can feel saliva gradually spilling out from Kenma’s mouth, trickling down, coating his balls and he guesses Kenma isn’t in any mood to just let it stay there. He pops off and licks from Hinata’s cockhead down to his balls, hoisting Hinata’s trembling thighs onto his shoulders to get the best leverage. Kenma pumps his dick steadily, finally closing those piercing eyes to concentrate. Hinata tries to peek down again, but his body’s starting to get warm —  _ real  _ warm, and he  _ knows  _ this is a dangerous game to play. He gasps and moans with his jaw dropped, head thrown back against the pillows. He’s close.

And that’s when Hinata thinks he hears a noise. 

His eyes jump open and he’s trying his best to catch his breath. Hinata loses focus, dazedly surveying the room. 

“Kenma,” he keens, “I heard something.” 

He hums like he’s answering a question half-asleep, sucking one of Hinata’s balls into his mouth, delicately tracing his tongue around it. Hinata quakes, breathing a sigh that tells Kenma more explicitly he’s nearly at his limit. 

Kenma grasps the base of Hinata’s cock with his forefinger and thumb, making a tight ring. He takes his sweet time coming back up to kiss Hinata with all that he has, smearing saliva over both of their lips and cheeks. 

“Probably did, Shouyou. We can’t exactly be silent,” is all he says, teasing Hinata’s tongue with his teeth. 

“Y-Yeah, but,” Hinata gasps, “it sounded… weird.” 

Pure gold bores through soft hazel and Hinata shivers again. 

“Weird?” Kenma repeats. Hinata can’t look away. He nods. “Weird, huh? You’re funny.” 

Hinata twitches, Kenma easing the grip on his cock until it disappears completely. He sits himself on his knees between Hinata’s legs, running his hands along those tight thighs and prominent hips. 

“It’s funny?” 

“Yeah,” Kenma smiles. “You’re pretty funny, Shouyou. I think… ah, no. Never mind.” 

Hinata can feel the gears in his head trying to turn, trying to decipher a single thing that’s going on. 

But it’s too much effort, he decides, and since Kenma isn’t worrying he figures it should be fine. Their place is in a pretty good neighbourhood, so it wasn’t like someone could’ve broken in or anything. Besides, it wasn’t that kind of noise, anyway. It was more like… a voice? Maybe? Hinata tries to remember, but Kenma starts to strip and whatever thought he had was forgotten in a hot second. 

“Amazing, Kenma… You’re so beautiful,” his voice is like a whisp, and Kenma’s cheeks go pink. 

Hinata scrambles up and bats his boyfriend’s hands away, Kenma giving up in an instant with a smile and letting Hinata slip his shirt over his head and play with his hair. He twirls the ends around his fingers and runs his other hand up under the leg of Kenma’s boxers, just keeping it there. Hinata kisses him, their tongues dancing like Kenma’s hair in Hinata’s hand. 

“You’re so — embarrassing — sometimes,” Kenma groans between kisses, “and — you stall — too much.” 

“Whaaat? — I wanna — enjoy myself — too, y’know,” he retorts instantly, a grin on his face making it hard to purse his lips enough. “C’mere, c’mon. Move your legs.” 

Hinata slips both hands down to Kenma’s hip bones, toying with his boxers’ waistband briefly before ridding him of them. Nuisances, anyway. Kenma squirms and wriggles around, trying to stay comfortable but also still seem at least a little sexy while his legs’re flailing all around; Hinata never seems to notice, or care. He always thinks Kenma’s sexy, regardless of whatever, anyway. He almost rolls his eyes at himself, feeling briefly stupid for thinking that Hinata would dream of judging him. Hinata spins them both around so Kenma’s head rests against the pillows, and with little care, Hinata mounts his hips and kisses him. 

“I’m supposed to be the one bossing  _ you  _ around tonight, y’know?” 

Hinata hums, trailing wet kisses from the corner of Kenma’s mouth to the shell of his ear. Kenma trembles, sighing, and loses himself long enough for Hinata to get the advantage. 

“Yeah, well, I wanna be useful too,” he grins again, that priceless smile. One of the many that Kenma fell over, and  _ keeps  _ falling for, over and over and over. 

Then there’s a hot, sturdy line of kisses falling down his chest, where Kenma watches for a moment. Hinata sucks and laps at the pale skin just below Kenma’s belly button, Kenma transfixed in the gleam of saliva settling there, some smushing against Hinata’s chin. He makes a mess of himself, eagerly, mindlessly. 

Abruptly, Kenma tangles a hand in Hinata’s hair and wrenches his head up, relishing deeply in the genuine shock making Hinata’s pupils blow. He forces him to crawl back up his body, pulling his head to the side once he got close enough and sucked up and down his neck. 

“K-Kenma!” Hinata burst. He could feel his arms shaking under his weight, threatening to collapse him. 

“What did I tell you? You’re not in charge tonight.” 

“B-But, I wanna do you too —” 

“Did I ask you to? Come here, Shouyou,” he beckons, a bite of faux irritation on his tongue. 

Hinata pauses everything for a second, just to look at Kenma. With his hand in Hinata’s hair, keeping him close, Hinata’s eyes graze across Kenma’s face noticing how flushed his cheeks and nose are. He glances past his lips — those damn near softest lips Hinata’d ever seen. Kenma’s collarbone, the muscles in his shoulders and faint outline in his biceps. He drinks in everything before him, a nosy greed prying its way through Hinata’s mind screaming, “gimme, gimme!” and he can’t even help it. Not a chance. 

Kenma cocks a brow. He cranes his neck to catch Hinata’s wandering eyes, a hardly noticeable gleam making them gloss over. Kenma breathes something akin to a chuckle and runs his tongue along his teeth. Damn, Hinata sure does know all the ways to get him feeling things. 

What startles Hinata is a sudden loud smack that resounds off his ass, squeezing a pathetic yelp from his throat. He tries to look back to watch Kenma’s hand taking a handful of it, jiggling it in place but Kenma’s other hand keeps his head well enough in place. Hinata feels helpless. An airy moan rolls off his tongue, Kenma watching him. 

“Do you even realize how hot you are? It’s almost embarrassing for me,” Kenma murmurs. He leads Hinata’s head in a circle with a tight fist, glancing at his slender neck that he’s ready to go round two on. 

“S-Says — you, Kenma.” 

Hinata drags a hand up Kenma’s torso and rubs his palm up and down Kenma’s throat. How badly he wants to jam his fingers under his jaw and hold him down, putting enough weight down for Kenma’s face to go red. Hinata would haul Kenma’s legs over his shoulders, folding him, ample room to then use both hands to secure around his throat. He could imagine it — the spit pooling in his mouth so much that it starts to drip out the sides, his eyes blank and eyebrows disappearing under his mess of bangs. Hinata would grunt and groan as much as he wanted, proud as ever that Kenma’s so fucked out that he can barely even make a noise. 

“Fucking  _ hell,  _ Kenma… Please, please ju—  _ hah!”  _

A slick, cool finger prods at his hole, brief enough that Hinata isn’t even sure it happened. It presses inside easily, Kenma pushing it in all the way to the knuckle. 

“W-W-W-When?! When did y —  _ aaha-ah! Oh my god, Kenma, oh my god!”  _

Kenma tenses and digs his heels into the bed, the tough decision of letting Hinata’s hair go, pointedly leaving to help spread his hole open makes Hinata’s head drop. His hand against Kenma’s throat goes slack, his body arching down to press even closer to Kenma. He can feel both of Kenma’s arms flexing against his skin and feels safe, warm, utterly relaxed to the point where Kenma spreads him open just a little wider and presses in another two fingers without a struggle. 

Kenma’s skin starts to perspire, Hinata feeling it against his cheek. He wills some strength to roll his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and kisses it away, Kenma’s breathy pants getting heavier. 

And then… Hinata hears it again. Whatever it was last time, he hears it again. His body goes completely stiff, and Kenma feels the resistance. 

“What’s wrong, Shouyou?” He asks, trying to look to the side at him. 

“I… I heard it again. I-I dunno what it is, but it was the exact same sound. I think,” Hinata gasps for air, suddenly not feeling too safe anymore. “Like, is someone watching us? It’s getting seriously creepy. Should I go check the security cams?” 

Kenma just stays still for a short while, narrowing his eyes absently at the deep curve of Hinata’s back. When Hinata prompts him again, he finally gathers himself and carefully removes his fingers, makes Hinata sit up and grabs his hips. 

“Okay, Shouyou,” Kenma starts, using some force to part Hinata’s legs over his hips, “I’ll tell you what it is if you promise to be good.” 

Hinata nibbles his cheek, keeping an eye on Kenma. 

“You really know what it is?” 

“Have I ever lied to you?” 

Hinata sighs. He guesses not. Even if ever thought Kenma did lie to him, he could probably be fact checked in a split second. He eventually loosens back up and starts to smile. Kenma feels a rush of adrenaline pound in his chest. 

“Well then,” Hinata drawls, reaching over for the lube he’d finally spotted, “I guess I don’t have a choice, huh? I’ll be good, Kenma. Give whoever’s watching a damn good show while I’m at it too, right?” 

Kenma groans when Hinata touches him. The built-up pressure, the hot, almost unbearable tension in his crotch — he spasms and jerks, trying to not think about it too much. Hinata’s slick fist pumps him easily, a twist of his wrist coating his cockhead until it’s shiny. Kenma is almost hesitant to watch as Hinata’s flushed body lowers down, his arm straining behind him.

But dear  _ god  _ was it worth the wait. 

At the halfway point Hinata completely lets go and drops his weight down, Kenma’s cock engulfed fully. Hinata releases a string of moans, his hands trembling but eager to find a place on Kenma’s chest before flashing a toothy grin. Kenma gasps out, grabbing Hinata’s forearms until the skin around his fingers goes white. Hinata throws his head back, gyrating his hips in languid circles and lazily thumbs one of Kenma’s nipples. He can feel his boyfriend’s thighs twitch, the grip on his arms faulting. 

“Shouyou —  _ oh,  _ S-Shouyou,” he breathes. Hinata tilts his head back down, his cowlicks bouncing in place. Kenma watches, his cock pulsing. 

In the instant that Hinata starts relying on his knees more, lifting and dropping himself hard enough down, Kenma keens. There’s little in this world that can render Kenma nearly immobile, one of those things  _ absolutely _ being Hinata; the volleyball matches they had in high school, the sleepovers, meeting up on the weekends — they were great. Not perfect, but perfect enough. But compared to those adolescent days, nothing could even come close to the moments like these they’re lucky to share together now. 

Times where Kenma’s busy streaming and Hinata slips under his gaming desk out of frame. Times where Hinata could even be in the middle of an official match, screaming fans galore, a tie in the third period. Hinata could easily pick Kenma out of the crowd and flash him those eyes, and Kenma would have to shimmy his joggers down to alleviate pressure in his crotch. Now, to them at least, it’s  _ all  _ perfect. 

Kenma blankly watches as Hinata’s face contorts, his legs shaking, his hips erratic. The slap of their skin together makes it burn — a sweet,  _ sweet  _ burn. Kenma drops his hands from Hinata’s forearms, instead hooking onto his hips and stops him. He pulls him down with force and slams his hips up at the same time, Hinata nearly losing balance. When Hinata tries to move again, Kenma keeps him there. He smiles when Hinata clicks his tongue. 

“K-Kenma, please, c’mon —” 

“Didn’t you wanna find out what that noise was, Shouyou? Or… I guess… who?” Kenma purrs, and Hinata blanks. 

“Oh. Right. I, um, forgot already,” he laughs a little, still trying to move his hips. Kenma allows some movement, still strict on how far Hinata can take it. He lifts himself barely an inch and sinks back down, a breathy moan shy on his tongue. 

“Well, you’ve been good so I guess I should tell you now. Kageyama?” 

A fleet of goosebumps raise up on Hinata’s arms and legs, his body suddenly feeling ten times hotter. 

“K-Kageyama?!” 

Kenma and Hinata simultaneously turn their heads to Kenma’s phone still face-down, half buried in the sheets now. Kenma grabs it and flips it over, his screen lighting up. He glances up at Hinata and smiles; Kenma pushes up his hips again and grinds deep, trying to keep his voice down. Hinata glances back. His face is utterly flushed. 

_ “‘S...Sup.”  _ Kageyama’s voice eventually crackles into earshot. Kenma could probably easily say this is the most in awe he’s ever seen him. It makes him feel a little floaty. 

“Oh… oh my god. You — You heard me? E-Everything?” 

_ “Uh… y-yeah. I did.”  _ It sounds like Kageyama shifts around a little, probably trying to stay calm.  _ “Kenma-san asked me — ah, no, pretty much forced me into it.”  _

Hinata deflates some. 

“Don’t lie, Kageyama. You know we agreed to this a while back.” Kenma argues. 

_ “Y-Yeah but you didn’t even ask if I had plans tonight! What if I was busy?”  _ Kageyama sounds flustered; somehow that alone makes Hinata regain himself and Kenma has to bite his lips closed when he starts fucking himself again. 

“It’s a little embarrassing… but it doesn’t really matter now, does it? So, Kenma, you must’ve told Kageyama about me, then?” Hinata sighs, and sits himself back. He uses the muscles in his legs to balance, placing his hands overtop Kenma’s. He winds their fingers together and uses the tension between their weight to get better leverage. Kenma rolls his head back and arches, an immense flood of heat almost making him dizzy. 

“That’s right, Shouyou,” he groans, “he knows — all about your — fantasies. You wanted that, didn’t you? You wanted this, didn’t you, Shouyou?” 

_ “A-Are you two..? Are you… ha-having sex again?”  _

Kenma can’t help but laugh. 

“I don’t know, Kageyama. Shouyou?  _ Are  _ we having sex again?” 

Hinata frantically pistons his hips, his jaw dropping, his eyes shut tight. Kenma uses the bed to hold up his arms, elbows digging hard into the sheets. Hinata’s sweaty hands grip hard, using a lot of the momentum to fuck himself harder, faster. 

“H-Holy —  _ ha-ah  _ — Kageyama… Kageyama, you’re jerking off, right?” 

Kageyama groans over the phone, some static breaking up the tones of his voice. It’s deep and drags on probably a little longer than he meant. 

_ “Dumbass… always have to say something embarrassing.”  _ Then he pauses.  _ “Y-Yeah. Of course I am.”  _

Hinata drops down and rotates his hips, Kenma’s mind going blank. They pant in unison briefly, Kenma just watching those gorgeous muscles do all the work. His line of breath suddenly veers when Hinata changes pace and grinds low and takes back one of his hands. Kenma moves his hips to help him but his muscles briefly seize because suddenly there’s pressure on his balls and holy  _ fuck  _ he’s so close. 

Kenma tosses his head back and bares this throat, gritting his teeth. 

“Shouyou! Ha — ha — ha —  _ nn-ah! Ah, Shouyou…  _ Mmph…” his throat goes dry, dragging his words out with force. 

With his one hand that’s still intertwined with Hinata’s, he strangles his fingers, feeling heat pooling quickly in his stomach. 

_ “Hinata… I’m —”  _ Kageyama cuts himself off and gasps.  _ “Hinata, cum… please.”  _

In an instant, Hinata’s vision goes pure white. His voice breaks, a scream tearing itself from his throat as he orgasms. Kenma’s hips stutter, his free hand grappling onto Hinata’s hip, digging his nails into his hot skin. He drives deep, Kenma’s own orgasm hitting hard. 

Kenma’s chest heaves and his own pulse is so heavy in his ears that he doesn’t even hear if Kageyama finishes. Hinata quickly loses his stance and weakly lowers himself down, sliding against Kenma. He buries his face in Kenma’s neck, breath raspy. 

The comedown’s nice. As it usually is. Though, this time there's a little nagging voice in the back of Kenma’s head that keeps reminding him that Kageyama’s still on the phone. It’s not just the two of them. He rubs a sweat slick hand along Hinata’s spine as he finally catches his breath, closing his eyes momentarily. 

_ “So… uh…”  _ Kageyama says, so awkward it hurts. Kenma’s more than ready to just hang up. 

“Kageyama…” Hinata says, catching the two’s attention. Kenma rubs a little harder in one area, catching Hinata’s attention and he lifts his head with a smile. He kisses Kenma briefly, kind of like an apology mixed with thanks. Kenma’s cheeks burn. 

“Thanks for letting me indulge. It was selfish but you — no, you  _ and  _ Kenma let it happen. So, um, yeah! I had fun!” 

Hinata climbs off of the bed, woozy, and makes a face like he suddenly realizes he has to go to the bathroom. He plants one of his hands on his ass, the other one waving at Kenma. 

Over the phone, Kageyama hears a door close. Kenma sighs. 

_ “Sorry for the trouble, Kenma-san. I guess you know better than anyone how greedy Hinata can be… I hope this wasn’t too much of an —”  _

“Oh, shut it, Kageyama. I’ve got no trouble. I never liked apologies, especially when there’s nothing to apologize for.” He says. For a fleeting moment, Hinata’s beautiful eyes, his smile, hair, freckles all come into view and Kenma smiles to himself. 

“A while ago, Shouyou told me he thought he loved you in high school.”

_ “L-Loved me? Why?”  _ There’s more static on his end, then some rustling. He’s probably cleaning up, Kenma thinks. 

“He said he thinks he got love confused with lust. I didn’t get it when he told me since I never got that feeling at the time. But… I knew, back then, at least, that I liked him. When he came back from Brazil, I finally understood. Except, unfortunately, I fell in love with him too, I didn’t only get all hot for him.” Kenma says under his breath. 

_ “So… you let him finally decide his feelings?”  _

“No,” he states bluntly, “this was pretty much just an experiment. Hinata wanted to try something like this with a third person, and you and him just happened to have a backstory. That’s it.” 

There’s complete silence for beat. The shower starting up from the other room breaks it. 

_ “I… I see. I guess I understand, then. Well, what are you going to do now, Kenma-san?”  _

“What am I gonna do now, huh?” He repeats. “Well, probably go shower with Shouyou, make dinner and sleep.” 

_ “No, no, that’s not what I… W-Wait a minute! You would have let me have sex with Hinata tonight if that’s what he wanted?!”  _

“You tell anyone and you’re dead!” Kenma sings and lurches down to stab the hang up button, Kageyama mid-yell. But unfortunately, Kenma doesn’t have that kind of time or energy to listen to such a loud voice, so really, it was the only option. 

But now the only option is to complete the objective: 007 Kenma “James Bond” Kozume: Infiltrate the Shower. 

Quickly, Kenma squirms off the bed, only takes a moment to realize how disgusting his body feels and how much cum has already dried on his chest. He slyly enters the bathroom, as quiet as he can be, and just before enough fog forms on the mirror he takes a good look at his worn body. It’s gross. So dirty. Just like that one time he had so much sweat accumulate on his fingertips that the volleyball literally slipped out of his grip. Whoever said getting dirty’s the way to go is totally, utterly, unbelievably wrong. 

Kenma carefully pries open the glass shower door and steps in behind Hinata without so much a sound. In a slow, deliberate movement, he places his hands on Hinata’s shoulders first and slowly massages down to the curve of his butt, back up his chest, then back down to his hip bones. Hinata’s energy has been well drained for now, so he doesn’t even startle. Instead, he hums and leans back against Kenma. The hot spray soaks them both. Kenma kisses Hinata’s neck and nuzzles just under his ear. 

“You heard what Kageyama and I were saying, didn’t you? Starting a shower definitely doesn’t take that long,” he hums softly. Hinata reaches back and runs a hand through Kenma’s hair, toying with his outgrown bangs. 

“Yep, of course! But y’know, despite everything, I think I love you so much more for doing that for me.” Hinata says, the sound of the water nearly drowning out his voice. “It must’ve been hard for you to hear me ask something like that at first, too. I hope I never gave you the idea that you could be replaceable, Kenma. I’m sorry.” 

“Hm? After it’s already happened, now you’re saying sorry?” Kenma laughs. 

Hinata pouts in classic Hinata fashion and turns around, draping his arms over Kenma’s shoulders. He leans up carefully and presses their lips together for a little while. Yet another reminder. But Kenma already knows. 

“I love you, Shouyou. If you truly want something… you can probably convince me for it.” 

“A car?!” 

“Hey! Don’t get too greedy! It sounded like Kageyama really wanted to have sex with you, y’know?!” Kenma exclaims, trying to hold back more laughter. Hinata simply does it in his place. 

“No, no! I’m kidding! After tonight, I can’t even imagine actually… doing that… with him, or with anyone else. It was a fun little test, but you really are the only one for me, Kenma.” 

“Hm… promise me, Shouyou.”

“I’ll promise it a thousand times over!” 

“… Not a thousand and one times?” 

“Sure! Even a million and one!” Hinata declares with ultimate finality, expelling whatever was left of his energy. He presses closer and sinks his head down, pushing his sopping hair against Kenma’s chest. 

And as much as Kenma thinks it’s cute, endearing even, he can  _ still  _ feel the sweat and cum dried stubbornly on his skin. It’s gross. It’s really gross. But even that being so, Kenma still winds his arms around Hinata’s waist, just forcing them to take a simultaneous step so they’re both comfortable in the direct spray of the shower. And for now, that’s going to be as good as it gets. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
